


Good Men

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair quizzes Jim on the meaning of life. You'll also notice<br/>that Blair commands the remote in this household!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Men

 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but you knew that.

Notes: It may help if you've seen the movie "A Few Good Men". Yvette is ever the eagle-eyed and I am, as always, gobsmackingly grateful. 

* * *

##  Good Men 

by  
VG  


Blair clicked the TV off as the credits began to roll. 

"Still think Tom Cruise can act, Chief?" Jim teased.

"Jim, please, that was a no-brainer. An idiot could play those roles in his sleep. You can't judge talent on movies like that. What was Jack Nicholson thinking? That part was beneath him."

When he didn't take the bait, Blair shifted on the couch to face him, curiosity blossoming in his restless mind. "What would you have done in their place, Jim?"

"Uh uh," Jim shook his head, "That door's not open."

"But Jim, as a member of the armed forces you made promises to the people of the United States. That's me. Why can't I ask you about it?"

"That information is shared on a need to know basis, Sandburg. Need. To. Know." He emphasised poking his finger against Blair's chest. "You don't. Besides I made promises to the United States."

"By the people, for the people, Jim." Blair poked him back, "Besides, your motives for joining up might shed light on how the Sentinel imperative works."

Jim sighed gustily, "I joined the Army so I wouldn't have to think, and so I wouldn't have to answer dumb questions."

"What, you think of yourself like Loudon then Jim? Stupid, blindly obedient? No way man. You and I know you're more intelligent than that. "

"Yeah, I'm Einstein. Listen, Chief, you were raised by a pacifist. What would you know?"

"They stand on a wall," Blair quoted from the movie, "and say, 'no-one will hurt you tonight, not on my watch.'"

Something in Blair's expression stilled Jim's sharp reply.

"I've never told Naomi this, Jim, but sometimes, when I was a kid, I really missed having a dad. Not the real guy, you know, the mythical one. John Wayne, quiet and strong and invincible, standing between me and the dark places, making sure I never got hurt."

An old longing in Blair's eyes melted Jim's automatic resistance to probing. "I wanted to serve my country."

"Do people really think that Jim?"

"Yes. Yes, they do. Maybe the government sucks, but. . ." Jim was silent for a moment. "It's not all brainless idiots with a yen for big guns, Blair."

For a long while, Blair was quiet. They sat together in warm silence.

"I can't imagine killing someone," Blair said at last.

"You shouldn't have to."

"So it's only for you tough guys?"

"It's not a joke, Blair. Once you've done it, there's no going back to who you were before." Jim was staring solemnly at his hands, flexing his fingers. 

Blair was fascinated by them. He saw Jim's hands around someone's neck, squeezing the life out of them. Whoa, he thought, knowing that wasn't what he usually imagined Jim's hands wrapped around.

He picked up Jim's hands and turned them palm up in his own, rubbing his thumbs across the palms. They were a little larger than his own, well made and strong, callused along the inside edge. He thought of all the places those hands had been, all the things they'd done. He saw them wrapped around a gun, a mug, a pen, a steering wheel, a gear shift, he saw them reaching out for him. Reality drifted into want as he held Jim's hands, lax and heavy in his own. 

He moved his hands so that his fingers were laced with Jim's. He felt the air heat up between their palms, and dampness as he started to sweat. 

Jim lifted both their right hands to brush Blair's hair back, to nudge his head up so that Blair made eye contact with him. 

"John Wayne was just an actor," he said.

"Yeah, but he had great legs."

"I'm just a guy."

Blair's mouth tweaked. "You are so not just a guy, Jim."

"In every way that matters right now."

Blair's body started to catch up with what was happening. Jim was close. How did he get so close? His heart beat tripped into double time and all the blood left his brain for points south. Maybe he was misinterpreting the look in Jim's eye? He couldn't hold Jim's gaze so he looked at Jim's chest. He could see a pulse beating quickly in Jim's throat. Funny, he'd thought it was his own pulse that was heading off the scale. He moved his thumbs to Jim's wrists and could feel them both, their heartbeats racing toward doom. He choked on a mad laugh. Why was his brain frozen? In a thousand fantasies he'd thrown Jim down and ravished him a thousand ways. He'd cut through Jim's reserve with wit and charm and lust and irresistible love. What was stopping him now? Why was he sitting here like some virgin geek waiting for the Prince's kiss to bring him to life? What if the Prince didn't want to kiss him?

Facts were motes of dust in the currently dim light of his mind. They danced lazily in and out of illumination.

Jim was holding his hands.

Jim was smiling at him.

Jim was speaking. 

"This is not how I imagined it, Chief."

This was not how Jim imagined it? He couldn't connect the words with and meaning until he followed the path of Jim's gaze down. Even from his angle, he could see it was a truly impressive erection; baggy pants totally failing to disguise it. He looked back at Jim. He had never seen the guy look so happy. Jim looked like a kid who could see lollipops in his near future. The implication of his analogy made him blink and shiver. Then Jim licked his lips. It broke the stupor Blair was in and a thousand Jim-ravishing-scenarios played their opening scenes in his mind's cinema. He reached for Jim and planted a tonsil sucking , breath depriving, toe curling, glasses fogging, troth plighting, soul stealing kiss on his roommate's smiling mouth. He let go of Jim's hands and cupped satisfyingly broad shoulders with his palms. Trying to stay lip-locked and struggling to his knees to straddle Jim's hips, he lost his balance and fell on Jim, pushing him back to lay on the sofa. 

"Ow," Jim tried to say through two sets of lips, "ease up. We've got all the time in the world."

"No way," Blair answered between kisses along Jim's jaw and down his throat, hands running ahead to undo buttons, "I've got you where you want me and you're not getting any chances to get away." He paused and looked Jim straight in the eye. "You don't want to get away, do you?"

Jim moved his hands over Blair's hips to his ass. "If you let me escape, I may have to kill you."

Blair smiled and smiled and stroked Jim's cheek. 

"How did you imagine it?" he asked. "Jim, you're blushing. Man, what were you thinking of? You've got to tell me." Delight made Blair bounce. Bouncing rubbed their groins together. Jim groaned. He ran his hands up Blair's back and head to pull him closer. 

"Fuck first, talk later."

"God," said Blair happily as he returned to the vital task of kissing his way down Jim's chest, "I love sex with a man."

End.


End file.
